Agumon (Adventure)
|DNAmega=Omnimon }} Agumon is a fictional character and Digimon from the first two seasons of the anime and manga Digimon Adventure, and Digimon Adventure 02. The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. The Rookie level, however, is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. It is also the name he is most commonly referred to. Agumon is partner to the DigiDestined leader Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and often counterpoints his partner. While both are matched well in that they can act rather brashly and hot-headedly when their friends are in danger, Agumon is typically the more cautious one, even if his partner disregards his advice. The pair joke around with each other a lot and go through many trials together, but their trust in each other is evident. Personality Agumon is much like his partner in that he can be kind and compassionate, but he is more serious than Tai. Though he can act rashly, Agumon is more cautious and less prone to getting into sticky situations, though he follows and protects his partner all the way. He can get philosophical at times as well, as he manages to help question his purpose. Agumon also shares Tai's main trait of being incredibly courageous. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball from his mouth. *'Claw Attack' (Cross Fight): Slashes with claws. * : Attacks with claws. Description Agumon is created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World. When he is a Digi-Egg connected to Crest of Courage, the Dark Masters attack the facility where he is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. He is taken to File Island, where he hatches into Botamon who eventually digivolves into Koromon. During this time, he plays with the other Digimon as he holds the Digivice that belongs to Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, waiting for his partner's arrival. One day, the Digivices suddenly vanish into the sky, heralding the coming of their partners. Koromon discovers his partner, Tai, after he comes to the Digital World unconscious. Introducing himself, Koromon sticks by Tai despite his confusion and eventually meets up with Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and until a Kuwagamon attacks them. Hiding in a tree to escape, the four eventually meet up with the rest of the DigiDestined, who attend the same summer camp as Tai and Izzy: Sora Takenouchi and , Yamato "Matt" Ishida and , Mimi Tachikawa and , Joe Kido and , and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and . Unfortunately, Kuwagamon attacks them once more but Koromon, alongside the other Digimon, digivolves to his Rookie form to protect his partner and becomes Agumon. Though strong, Kuwagamon is still stronger, and they are thrown off a cliff. Gomamon rescues them from drowning and the group ends up at a beach. Here, the DigiDestined discuss their good supply, and Agumon is the only one to eat in this time frame. Because Agumon is the only one to eat, he is the only one who has energy to battle the Shellmon who attacks, but he isn't strong enough to successfully fend him off. In order to help, Tai decides to provide a distraction. He is caught while doing so, and the rush of anger and protectiveness that Agumon feels spurs his digivolution into the Champion form Greymon, who defeats Shellmon. Agumon follows Tai as he leads the group on their journey through File Island. After the group gets separated by , Agumon helps Tai survive the freezing cold through judicious use of his Pepper Breath to create fire. Agumon returns to Primary Village in time to protect T.K., Matt's little brother, from as Greymon. They subsequently defeat Devimon and are told by Gennai to head to the Server Continent. Along the way, the group finds the Tags to their Crests but are attacked by on the Continent itself. The DigiDestined manage to escape into a tunnel, where Tai finds his Crest of Courage. This brings Tai arrogance, however, as well as the ambition to get Agumon to digivolve into Ultimate. Despite his efforts to cool Tai down, Agumon suffers as Tai overfeeds him in order to give him energy. When Etemon traps them in an arena against another Greymon and Agumon digivolves to fight, he is beaten because his reaction times are so slow due to the food. Tai walks deliberately into trouble, knowing that danger is what causes their partners to digivolve, but it has the wrong effect: Greymon dark digivolves to SkullGreymon, who rampages around and takes out , , and before regressing into an exhausted Koromon. As a result, both of them lose their confidence until arrives and forces them to face their doubts. Agumon views a time when Tai tried to learn how to ride a bike, and learns that he needs to bounce back after suffering from a defeat that despite all the hardship, all of the pain, he needs to come back after suffering defeat. Agumon continues to support Tai as they discover Etemon's main base of operations. When Tai finally discovers what Courage truly is, he walks alongside his partner as they aim to take on Etemon fused with his Dark Network Tai's unflinching courage causes his Crest to shine, and Agumon digivolves to his Ultimate form MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon defeats Etemon, but Etemon's massive energy causes a dimensional rift to open, which Tai and MetalGreymon are sucked into. The warp leads back to the Real World, and Agumon has dedigivolved to Koromon during the transfer. Koromon follows his partner home and relaxes for a bit while taking care of his little sister Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, who seems to recognize him as Koromon, as she, though they do not remember, have met another Koromon before. Tai soon realizes that not only has little time passed but also that his friends haven't returned. Digimon then begin appear, though only he and his sister can see them. When Tai receives a warning from Izzy to not come back, Koromon becomes restless. Digivolving to Agumon and defeating an Ogremon, a dimensional warp opens. Agumon knows he must return and eventually convinces Tai to return as well, despite leaving his little sister behind. Upon their re-entry, Agumon finds the group in severe disarray. Time moves much quicker, and months have passed in the Digital World though only hours have in the Real World. The entire team has broken up, mainly to look for him an his partner, and are moving their separate ways. Tai and Agumon first locate T.K., who has been left alone by the rest of the group, and manages to convince him to reconcile with his partner, , rather than be manipulated by . With T.K. and their partners, Tai leads them to a diner, where they find Matt and Joe and rescue them from . Agumon and Tai join Joe in looking and find Mimi, managing to convince her to leave her princess life with the and . By now, has emerged as the next great threat, and he is in search of the eighth DigiDestined child. The DigiDestined pursue him to the Real World through Myotismon's special gate. Throughout this time, Tai manages to hide Agumon from his family except Kari, who continues to recognize him. When is captured and Myotismon stages an all out attack to round up all the children to force Gatomon to find her partner, he and Greymon whisk Kari to safety, though they are unable to save his parents. Entrusting Kari to Matt, Tai and Greymon attempt to rescue the trapped citizens, though they only manage to make it in time to regroup with the DigiDestined in a final assault on Myotismon. After Myotismon is first defeated due to 's sacrifice, Myotismon instead digivolves to . The DigiDestined believe that the key to defeating VenomMyotismon is to have and shoot Tai and Matt with arrows of hope and light. Both of them agree, and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into WarGreymon and , Mega Digimon who, with help, manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. Thinking that it is finally over, the group is shocked to see the Digital World appear in the sky. The DigiDestined and their partners decide to go back to protect both worlds they love. All of them open another warp and go back to the Digital World to restore the balance. The Dark Masters emerge as the major enemy, and it is revealed that they were the ones who warped and rebuilt the Digital World. Upon their return, Agumon is handily defeated even as WarGreymon, and it is only through the agency of Piximon, who tells the group that they must become strong, that they are able to escape the immediate situation. It is through his sacrifice that they are able to flee entirely. Tai takes this to mean that they must become physically strong, and he orders the group to defeat a Shellmon, whom they previously needed to digivolve to beat. Izzy discovers his that his WarGreymon form is equipped with "Dramon Destroyers" able to work handily on Digimon with "Dramon" in their name, like the Dark Master they are up against. Agumon digivolves to WarGreymon to fight him, but he is being defeated. Through 's sacrifice, WarGreymon defeats MetalSeadramon. In the Dark Master 's forest, Agumon is rendered nearly useless by Puppetmon's manipulations, but T.K. manages to free them from Puppetmon's control. As MetalGreymon, he manages to defend the group from attacking Garbagemon up until Matt and MetalGarurumon save them. Tai's desire to continually move forward is at odds with Matt's need to mourn their lost, and that along with 's manipulations culminate in Tai and Matt getting into a fistfight as WarGreymon duels with MetalGarurumon. Their battle ultimately causes a rift in the friends. Matt leaves to reevaluate his place in the group, while Mimi can't deal with the drama and the fighting and strikes off on her own, while Joe goes with her to make sure she is safe. The group are attacked by Puppetmon and his RedVeggiemon army, but they manage to drive him off. While split, Kari falls ill, and Tai frantically searches for a cure for his sister, not knowing that it is the Dark Master 's domain. Though weakened by battle, Koromon is empowered by Kari's light to digivolve to WarGreymon and defeat Machinedramon once and for all. About to fight Piedmon, they are met by his vanguard . Agumon wishes to fight, but Tai, with all of his personal growth, doesn't allow it. He, looking ahead, has and Angewomon take care of it to allow Agumon to save his strength for Piedmon. Tai and WarGreymon manage to hold the line against Piedmon until Matt returns, and the two reconcile, with Matt's Crest of Friendship healing WarGreymon's wounds. Unfortunately, Piedmon proves to be too strong and captures him, Matt, and their partners by turning them into keychains. , Patamon's Ultimate form, saves them, and they manage to defeat Piedmon, only for to appear. Apocalymon turns out to be a formidable foe, destroying their Crests and managing to turn them into free-floating data. Agumon tells the group to not give up and, bonding with Tai, declares that they are invincible together. Tai discovers that the Crest of Courage lies within him, and uses that power to digivolve Agumon to WarGreymon and return to normal. All together, the group defeats Apocalymon, with WarGreymon launching a Terra Force directly into his main body. Unfortunately, the solar eclipse marks the rebirth of the Digital World. In the English version, it is thought that the gate would never reopen, stranding the DigiDestined in the Digital World, while the Japanese version has the reasoning that the Digital World might see them as foreign elements as it tries to recover and might delete them. Either way, the DigiDestined must leave their partners. Tai and Agumon reminisce at the spot where they fought Seadramon, joking and ribbing at each other. At that point, Agumon, along with the other partner Digimon, wave goodbye to their partners as they take a trolley back home. During the December after their adventures, the DigiDestined and their partners are captured by and held hostage. Only Agumon is spared, and it is he who brings Ryo Akiyama to the Digital World. Agumon fights alongside Ryo the entire time until he can free his partner who is the last DigiDestined to be rescued, only being saved when Ryo finally defeats Millenniummon in his Lair. Tai reunites with Agumon once before they have to leave. A attacks on the internet, and Agumon joins the rest of the Digimon when Gennai contacts the DigiDestined about it. Because Tai and Izzy are the two immediately available, Agumon and are sent into the Internet to battle the rapidly digivolving Digimon. proves to be a formidable foe and defeats Greymon and Kabuterimon when they attempt to digivolve into MetalGreymon and MegaKabuterimon. During this, Infermon infects the Pentagon's missile systems and launches two nuclear missiles, commanding them to strike Colorado and Tai's house in an attempt to kill him. Tentomon and Patamon are knocked out of the battle, and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but they are slowed by the many emails kids from around the world send in encouragement. In frustration, Tai smacks the computer screen and causes the connection to crash. After rebooting, Tai finds a near comatose WarGreymon, with Infermon nowhere to be seen. With more encouragement, however, they set out toward Infermon, who has now digivolved into and is multiplying to mask his original body. The emails from around the world still slow WarGreymon, and Tai, feeling for his partner's broken state, somehow manages to transport himself into the Internet along with Matt. Between their power and the strength of the world's children, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve into Omnimon, and, with the aid of the very same emails which slowed his Digimon, manage to defeat Diaboromon in time to stop the nuclear missile from detonating. Not long after the events of Our War Game!, Ryo is called to the Digital World to take care of the last remaining Diaboromon clone. It is all a ruse by Millenniummon to call Ryo back, however, and Millenniummon cleaves the Digital World into two, petrifying Tai and Agumon in the process. Once Millenniummon in his final Millenniummon|at}} is defeated, Tai and Agumon are released. Shortly after Tag Tamers, Ryo is recalled to the Digital World to participate in the D-1 Tournament. Tai is the master of Grade 1, and Agumon as WarGreymon stands alongside him as well as a Triceramon and a Cyclomon. After these events, Gennai calls the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Agumon loses the ability to become MetalGreymon and WarGreymon. When the Digimon Emperor begins his conquest of the Digital World, Agumon's fear and desperation sends a message to Tai, who manages to find his way to the Digital World. Because the Digimon Emperor's Dark Digivice prevents normal Digivolution, the Digimon are helpless against this new threat. Agumon flees with Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Tai until they find a cave that has an egg inside with the Crest of Courage. Tai attempts to lift it, but it instead releases three lights which turn into D-3s that allows Davis Motomiya, and eventually Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, to enter the Digital World. Saved by the newcomers, Agumon, along with the rest of the old guard, lay low. Agumon takes part in a rescue operation to free Gotsumon from one of the Digimon Emperor's prisons, but the operations are strictly small scale for the most part, up until their efforts to liberate a small town called Santa Geria. There, they find out that the Control Spires are what ultimately expand the Digimon Emperor's control, by both prohibiting normal Digivolution and powering the Dark Rings in the same area. By taking out these Control Spires, the DigiDestined's Digimon are allowed to digivolve normally once more, and Agumon assumes his Greymon form to take out threats. Unfortunately, the Digimon Emperor, now revealed as the genius kid Ken Ichijouji, takes interest in Greymon when it is revealed that his Dark Rings cannot fully control Ultimate Digimon. He captures Greymon with a Dark Ring and tries to force him to digivolve with his Dark D-3. This does not have the effect he's looking for, however, and Greymon instead dark digivolves to SkullGreymon and wreaks havoc uncontrollably. He reverts to Agumon once tired, and the Digimon Emperor escapes. Numerous experiments continue to show that the Dark Ring won't control an Ultimate, as Agumon is repeatedly forced to digivolve to SkullGreymon. After one experiment almost leads to SkullGreymon escaping, the Digimon Emperor begins to develop the Dark Spiral, but , the Digimon Emperor's partner, frees Agumon from both a desire to not see him suffer and jealousy that Ken pays him such attention. Just as Agumon reunites with his partner, the Digimon Emperor shows up, enslaves Agumon with a newly completed Dark Spiral, and successfully dark digivolves him into a viral MetalGreymon. Under the Digimon Emperor's control, MetalGreymon devastates areas. The DigiDestined work hard to stop him and end up confronting him in front of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Most of the DigiDestined resolve to do what they must to save Agumon, even hurt him if it comes down to it, but Davis can't understand it. It takes seeing the pain the rest of the DigiDestined are in, as well as his partner , to realize that friendship sometimes means hurting another to help them. Activating the Digi-Egg of Friendship, they manage to destroy the Dark Spiral and free Agumon from the Emperor's grasp. The DigiDestined eventually defeat the Digimon Emperor and return him to being just Ken Ichijouji, who regrets his actions and tries to atone. Agumon is among the cleanup effort that springs up in the aftermath, until and complicate matters by creating artificial Digimon from Control Spires, culminating in creating from 100 of them. Something is different about him, however, and he disobeys the two in search of his own purpose. Agumon stumbles across BlackWarGreymon, and the two have a meaningful conversation about the meaning of life, up until a Knightmon attempts to destroy a Destiny Stone and BlackWarGreymon flees. Though BlackWarGreymon does not stop, he does mull over Agumon's words. At Christmas, Arukenimon and Mummymon launch a full-scale invasion of the Real World by causing Control Spires to appear all around the world. Through the Harmonious One 's DigiCore, Agumon, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, are given the power to reach their higher forms once more. Agumon and Tai, along with T.K. and Patamon, go to Paris, France and meet up with the French DigiDestined Catherine and her partner to deal with the Mamemon Brothers and Giromon. Agumon digivolves to Greymon to deal with BigMamemon and to MetalGreymon to take out the Control Spire. The Daemon Corps then make their stand in the Real World. manages to neutralize most of the Digimon by freezing their data, but Agumon, along with the rest of the other Digimon, give up the power boosts that Azulongmon gave them to allow to overcome this and digivolve to his . Agumon returns in time to help face off against BlackWarGreymon, now in a full out existential crisis due to the revelations he heard from Yukio Oikawa. Using another power boost from Azulongmon to digivolve to WarGreymon and working off his conversation with BlackWarGreymon before, WarGreymon attempts to befriend BlackWarGreymon. After beating him down, BlackWarGreymon leaves to thinks. Agumon appears again during the final stand against , representing the will to stand against his darkness. When makes his reappearance, Tai and Agumon, along with Matt and Gabumon, return to the internet to fight him once more as Omnimon. Though they manage to defeat him with the aid of T.K., , Kari, and , Diaboromon manages to escape into the Real World as a swarm of , who reform into . Omnimon is defeated by this new Digimon, along with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but he gives his strength up to allow Imperialdramon to digivolve to his and defeat Armageddemon. In the year 2027, Agumon joins Tai as a United Nations diplomat for the Digital World. Other Appearances Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix! As Entry No. 1 riding the Taiti-Special, a missile, Agumon takes part in the Digimon Grandprix to obtain the title of "King of Digimon". Unfortunately, he has trouble controlling his vehicle. When he finally manages to get on course, he picks up the other fallen riders. Unfortunately, the Taiti-Special's speed and uncontrollablility makes Agumon poop, taking out Palmon and Gabumon before going off course once more. When it looks like DemiDevimon is going to win, Agumon, carrying all of the other contestants, shoots ahead. They all cross the finish line and share the title of "King of Digimon," except immediately after the missile goes out of control, sending them off into space. Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Agumon appears alongside Tai on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ryo Akiyama has the choice to save either Tai and Agumon or Davis Motomiya and . If Ryo saves Tai from , he recruits Agumon for his battle party. If he chooses to save Davis instead, he must battle the viral MetalGreymon under the Digimon Emperor's control, titled "MetalGreymon ER". Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Agumon is playable in the following chapters of the game with Tai as his partner: "Hyouryuu? Bouken no Shima!", "Yami no Shisha Devimon", "Meikyuu no Nanomon", both versions of "Fukkatsu! Maou VenomVamdemon", the sections "Araburu Umi no Ou! MetalSeadramon", "Bakugeki Shirei! Mugendramon", and Jigoku no Doukeshi Piemon" of the "Ma no Yama no Shitennou! Dark Masters" chapter, "Saigo no Ankoku Digimon", and the Paris path of the "Sango to Versailles Dairansen!" section of the "Zen'in Shutsudou! Imperialdramon" chapter. Fighting Games Agumon appears as a playable fighter partnered to Tai in the fighting games Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and Digimon Rumble Arena, where he has WarGreymon as his digivolution. He is also playable in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, where he can digivolve first to Greymon and then WarGreymon. Other Forms Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Partner Digimon Category:Featured Articles